The Hanyou Meets The AlienInuyashaInvader Zim
by Staindpenguins
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome fall from the sky into Invader Zim's front yard. Filthy humans are ruining Zim's gnomes, and to top it off his arch-enemy, Dib, has gotten ahold of these strangers from the sky....
1. An unearthly foe

The Hanyou meets The Alien.  
  
Rated Pg-13  
  
A Invader Zim / Inuyasha crossover  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Invader Zim or Inuyasha... though some day I plan to steal them.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
"Gir! Do a check on this U.F.O!" Zim hollered through the mic.  
  
"YES SIRRR!" Gir reported with red eyes, before trotting off whistling to the observation deck of the secret lab.  
  
The little robot arrived on the observation deck, and danced around the room singing the "doom" song.  
  
"Doom DOOM DOOM DOOM!!!" Gir sang rolling around on the ground.  
  
" GIR!" An angry Zim shouted running onto the deck. "Check that object NOW!!!"  
  
Gir sat up and reached his long telescope eye out twords the falling object in the sky.  
  
"AW!!! Its a PUPPY DOG!" Gir cried gleefully, "Puppy puppy puppy..... aw it has an owner." He looked a little disappointed.  
  
"A puppy dog?" Zim said blinking confusedly, "Gir, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Here! Have a looksy!" Gir said handing Zim his eye/telescope.  
  
"What the hell?!" Zim yelled shaking the eye at the flying dog as it flew into thier lawn. The uncouncious dog-thing and girl landed in the grass leaving a huge indention.  
  
"Gir! Get them inside before Dib see's them!"  
  
"Okie dokie!" Said Gir hopping down to the ground and rolled the unconcious bodies into the house.  
  
************************  
  
Kagome slowly opened her eyes then immediatley shut them from the bright lights. *What happened?* she thought, *Inuyasha and I were fighting and I remeber jumping into the well, and then..... then....* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" Kagome bolted upright into the face of a silver robot with green eyes.  
  
It smiled, "EEEE!!!"It squealed in delight," Its alive!! Dododoodododododooooo!"  
  
"What the fuck are you?" Kagome screamed at it.  
  
Its eyes went red, SLAP he slapped Kagome's hand, "BAD LANGUEGE IS NOT APPROPRIATE!!!" Then immeadiatly his eyes went back to green and he started rolling around on the ground. Kagome looked around, she saw Inuyasha. *ThankGods* she thought. She tried to wake up the snoring pooch.  
  
"WHA.... WHAT?" He jolted, "I'm awake!"  
  
Kagome sighed, "Inuyasha where are we?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know WENCH.... OW what the hell?" The silver robot threw a pipe at Inuyasha's head, "Bad LANGUEGE IS NOT APPROPRIATE!!" Then he looked down at his watch, "Master they woke... I think they had a bad dream though."  
  
"Goodwork Gir!"  
  
"I am going to go watch the Scary Monkey Show!" Gir said to the watch.  
  
"That monkey..." the watch answered back. Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other astounded as this "Gir" thing rolled out of the room. They heard a huge collision down the hallway,  
  
"Gir!!!" a voice screamed angrily. A short green erm....alien with red eyes, in a red shirt and black shorts, stormed in the room angrily. He began dusting himself off when he looked up. He cleared his throat, "Hello!" He said, "I am Zim. I ...."  
  
Inuyasha began to growl at him. Zim pressed a button on the desk beside him and restraints came out from the table and wrapped around Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha tried to thrash Out at this green creature, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
"Sit!" Inuyasha was flattened even more to the table than he already was. Zim laughed and walked over to where Kagome laid restained to the table. Inuyasha began to growl at him, again.  
  
Zim looked at the specimen in front of him, "Filthy human." he said silently making Inuyash enraged, "And what are you?" Zim said poking the hanyou's ear. "Are you a filthy human too?"  
  
"He's a hanyou." Kagome said, "A half dog demon." She added noticing the look of confusion on Zim's face.  
  
"Oh really..." Zim broke off looking excited, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Kagome Higurashi, and this is Inuyasha.... Where are we?"  
  
"You are on earth... Not sure exactly wher......"  
  
"Master You Have A VISITOR!!!" The t.v. screen beamed with a smiling Gir.  
  
"Computer! Show me the survailence at the front door!" The screen clicked and it showed a black-haired boy, and violet-haired girl who was playing a gameboy.  
  
"Dratts its Dib, and his sister Gaz...." Zim thought for a minute, "You two stay put I'll be right back." When Zim left the room the same boy from the survaillence photo appeared in the room.  
  
"I am Dib." he said taking the restraints of Kagome and Inuyasha."Follow me quickly and I will explain everything later." Kagome ran after the boy.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha protested following her,"What are you doing! Come back here!"  
  
"Hurry up Inuyasha!" She called ahead of him.  
  
End Chapter  
  
A/N: Well hope you enjoyed this. I wrote this awhile back, and decided to post it up. *shrugs* Well I guess I can't make you like it but I hope you enjoyed. 


	2. The Gnomes

Chapter 2  
  
Dib lead Inuyasha and Kagome outside to where his sister was intentivly playing her gameboy. "C'mon Gaz!" Dib said tugging on his sisters arm before running in the direction of his home.  
  
Gaz simply turned around and began walking away causually behind her running brother and the two scammbling strangers. When they reached Dib's house he let everyone in and quickly locked the door behind him. He sat down on the couch gasping for air.  
  
"Okay.." Inuyasha said finally,"What the hell was that thing that hit me over the damn head for calling her a wench?"  
  
"Serves you right!"Kagome muttered.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Please calm down both of you. I will explain everthing. Come sit down." Dib said nervously. He didn't like the idea of a raging dog demon in his living room. Kagome and Inuyasha sat down, and immeadiatly started arguing again.  
  
"PLEASE SHUT UP!" Dib yelled at last over them. They turned to him.  
  
"Sorry, but we need to talk before Zim finds me." He paused, "I guess thats as good of place as any to start. Zim is an alien who wants to take over the world. He probably assumes you two are aliens trying to do the same, so he was probably going to destroy you."  
  
Kagome gasped and Inuyasha "hmphed" like he knew it already.  
  
"Now this thing you are talking about..." he said looking at Inuyasha,"Was it silver and have red or green eyes?"  
  
"Yeah its eyes went red when it threw something at Inuyasha, and when it slapped me." Kagome answered  
  
"Okay... That was Gir. Gir is Zim's robot, not a very ...smart one though." Dib laughed a little.  
  
"Whats so funny?!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Oh nothing." Dib said clearing his throat, "Sorry."  
  
Inuyasha eyed him suspiciously, but let it go."Okay how to we go home?"  
  
"Go home?!" Dib sounded startled, "You have only just arrived wouldn't you like to stay awhile?"  
  
Inuyasha shoved Dib into the wall, "Listen here freak, I want to go home and I want to go home NOW!"  
  
"Inuyasha SIT!" Kagome yelled angrily at the now pancaked dog demon.  
  
Dib got up slowly rubbing his neck, "Thanks." he said his voice hoarse.  
  
"I'm sorry about that." Kagome said helping Dib up,"He just looses his temper so easily that.."  
  
"I do not!" Inuyasha growled from the hole.  
  
"Sit!... that he just looses control. I apologize for him."  
  
"Its okay no harm done right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"The truth is Kagome, I don't know how to get you back home much less where you are from."  
  
"We're from fuedal era Japan." Inuyasha said crawling out of the 6 foot hole in the ground.  
  
"FROM WHERE?"  
  
"Well technically this is my time, so if you could just get us straight back to Japan I can get us to the fuedal era." Kagome said encouragingly.  
  
"OH NO YOU DON'T I am not riding in one of those *aero planes.* Hell no he is going to send us straight back home." Inuyasha said threateningly.  
  
"Inuyasha don't be such a baby."  
  
"It ain't happening and that is that!" Kagome glared at him, and Inuyasha glared back.  
  
A siren went off in the house that made Kagome leap into Dib's lap causing Inuyasha to growl. Dib slowly set Kagome down on the couch.  
  
"Its okay," he said stroking her hair gently making Inuyasha growl more."Its just the sirens in Zim's labs. Another one of you all must have fallen to earth."  
  
******************  
  
"Master!" Gir lolled joyously."Something else is falling from the sky!"  
  
"Damn Dib to hell and that filthy," Zim mumbled ,"WHAT DID YOU SAY GIR?!"  
  
"Its a fox!" Gir said attentively (for once) "Come look!!!!"  
  
Zim looked up amazingly, then fear, "No Not THE LAWN GNOMES!!! NOOOOOO!!!!" He shrieked as the thing crashed into the nearesr lawn gnome. "Gir STOP THAT THING BEFORE IT RUINS THEM ALL!"  
  
"Yes SIR!" Gir said and ran into the lawn and grabbed the unconcious fox- boy and brought him inside.  
Zim layed the unconcios *thing* on the table. And began examining it, when it woke up.  
  
"AHHH WHAT THE HELL! WHERE AM I? WHERE IS KAGOME AND WHAT JUST HIT ME?!" The fox demon was bouncing around the room.  
  
"Bad languege is not appro......" even Gir had to stop and stare. "OOOO! Wow can he stay and play? Please PLEASE PLEASE!"  
  
"Gir Shutup!" Zim commanded  
  
"Hey You arn't nice!" The little fox said and landed a big very heavy statue on Zim's head that he couldn't seem to move.  
  
Zim looked at him for a second and said "Ow!" then fell over.  
  
"Oohhh! you did a baaaad baaaad thing!" Gir growled then broke out laughing, "So whats you name?"  
  
The fox stared at him for a moment, "I.. I'm Shippou."  
  
"HI SHIPPOU! I'm Gir!"  
  
"Um nice to meet you. Hey do you know if two other people fell from the sky here?"  
  
"OH! You mean the PUPPY DOG! Yepps Follow me!"  
  
Gir marched out the door followed by Shippou who stared strangley when the robot started singing the *doom* song. End Chapter. 


End file.
